A God and his Manservant
by Believe4Ever
Summary: *My perspecitve of episode 25: Silence This is my take on how the interactions between L and Light was in L's perspective from the rain scene to the drying off scene.* One will come out on top and the other would just be serving the other...


**I thank you for choosing to read my Death Note fan fiction. To be honest, this is one of my favorites that I've written and I hope that you all like it as well. I would very much appreciate a review and what you thought about this because I need feedback. So please review and if you have any ideas for other Death Note fan fictions I could write, send me a PM. Thank you.**

* * *

The rain came pouring down. It pounded against my face, drenched my clothes and soaked my hair. It felt nice, though. I always liked days like this. Days so gloomy, so dark, and so peaceful. It made for great thinking time. While most people would be lazy, my mind would be at its greatest strength, its fastest response time.

Not today.

Today, I was standing out in the rain for a reason other than thinking. It was a way to hide. Not only did I hide away from the Task Force, but I was also hiding my feelings. As I kept my face lifted up toward the clouds, the giant satellite to my right, I heard it.

The bells.

I had been hearing them for a while, though I understood they were in my imagination. Bells could stand for a lot. New life, a marriage, happiness and serenity . . . then it could also stand for death, the funeral, and the shortcomings of human nature.

I knew what was coming.

And that single thought, the thought that I knew what was in for me, made my legs quiver. I couldn't stand to have someone see me like that. So I had trudged up here, even though the rain was pouring, and let my feelings pour out. A couple tears slipped from my closed eyes and was lost on my face with the downpour of sky's water.

I felt like staying up there forever.

My eyes opened. Someone was watching me. I turned my head to find Light staring from the safety of the shaded area. He stared at me, confused for a moment, before saying something. I saw his lips move, but over the sound of the rain pit-pattering against the roof I couldn't make out what he said. I cupped my hand over my ear.

_What was that?_

Again, he said something. Well, it was probably shouting, since he cupped his hands around his mouth in order to project further, but still I couldn't hear anything. I leaned a little closer, a ghost of a smile appearing about my face. I knew what he was saying, though I couldn't hear him, but I needed him to come closer if we were to talk properly.

_Come closer . . . _Kira.

Yes, I still never dropped the thought that Light was Kira. It seemed so obvious, and it all made sense . . . except for that rule. If you write someone's name in the notebook and wait until after thirteen days to write another name, you'll die. It didn't add up because if Light and Misa were both the Kiras, then they should've died. It didn't make sense . . .

The bells.

There it was again. That bell, echoing in my mind. It stung me on the inside and I looked away, trying my best to not show the pain and fear that it gave me, the body-tingling sensation that wracked my body right down to my last nerve. I barely noticed Light had come closer, out into the rain to talk to me.

"What are you doing, Ryuzaki?"

I turned away from him even more, my eyes lowering to the ground. I couldn't possibly tell him that I had come out here so I could let out my feelings. To contemplate. To know that I am to die.

"Well . . . I'm not doing anything in particular, it's just . . ." I raised my head up to the sky. There it was again. "I hear the bells."

Light had his hand shadowed over his eyes to keep the rainwater out of them. He certainly seemed confused at my statement. "The bells . . .?"

I looked over to him. Of course he wouldn't understand. "Yes. The sound of the bells have been unusually loud today . . ." I stared up at the sky, as if daring them to ring out again.

Just barely out of the corner of my eye could I see Light glancing over to the direction of my gaze. He looked back at me. He almost looked annoyed. "I don't hear anything."

"Really?" I looked back at him. "You can't hear it? They've been ringing nonstop all day . . . I find it very distracting." I gave the tiniest of sighs and glanced over to the satellite. "I wonder if it's a church, maybe a wedding, or perhaps a . . ."

"What are you getting at, Ryuzaki?" Light's voice was sudden and snappy. It was like him to want me to come out clear and precise. But I didn't work that way. "Come on, cut it out! Let's get back inside . . ."

"I'm sorry . . ." My head lowered and I turned away, back towards the satellite. My shoulders hunched even more so and the pang of bells once again rung in my ears. "Nothing I say makes any sense anyway . . . If I were you, I wouldn't believe any of it."

Was it my imagination, or did Light look at me with a twinge of concern, just now? No, it must've just been my imagination. He wouldn't care about someone with the likes of me.

Kira wouldn't care about anyone.

I stared at the ground, feeling the water soak through my bones. I didn't care. I wanted to stay out here, let my raven hair shimmer, let my skin grow paler with the cold, and let my tears never be seen.

Light gave the slightest chuckle. "You know, you're totally right." I looked over to him with a bit of surprise. "Honestly, most of the things you say sound like complete nonsense . . . There would be no end to my troubles if I actually took you seriously all the time! I probably know that better than anyone."

"Yes . . ." I glanced away, hoping he never noticed my staring. "I'd say that's a fair assessment. But . . . I could say the same about you."

_I'm getting to you, Light._

"Huh . . .? What is that supposed to mean?"

"Tell me, Light . . ." I looked over at him, giving a tiny smirk. "From the moment you were born, has there ever been a point where you've actually told the truth?"

I knew what he would say. He'd deny it. He'd say that yes, he had lied, but everyone does. He's always made a point to be honest. Everything he says is virtually the same, whether it's about his honesty or his being Kira. It's all the same.

He stared at me, his surprise obvious on his facial features. I kept my face neutral and stared at him, my eyes their usual sleepy appearance but the hardness in them apparent. I wasn't going to back down on this question. I was going to see what he'd say . . .

"Where's this coming from, Ryuzaki?" Deflection. He's trying to avoid the question. "I do admit, I stretch the truth here and there . . ." 'Here and there' is what he says, what an obvious lie. "However . . . finding one person in this world who has never had to tell a lie wouldn't be easy. Human beings just . . . aren't made to be perfect like that. Everybody lies from time to time. Even so, I've always made it a conscious effort not to tell a lie that could hurt others . . . That's my answer."

Interesting. He ended up answering the question after all. However he put so much thought and wisdom into it, going on about the human condition and how he isn't perfect . . . Too much effort. A normal person would've just said "Of course I've told the truth." He's getting around the actual question.

I looked away, my smile barely present. "I had a feeling you'd say something like that."

He continued to stare at me, his eyes hard. Once again the bells rang in my ears and the rain suddenly seemed much colder than it had before.

"Let's go back inside," I announced. "We're both drenched."

"Yeah . . ."

()()()

I came to find Light sitting on the stairs, his tennis shoes pulled off and drying his hair with the towel I'd gotten for him. He seemed a lot drier than before, and I knew that he'd been wiping himself off for some time now. I was still soaked, a single towel resting atop my mangy black hair.

"Well, that was certainly an unpleasant outing," I sighed, walking up behind him.

"It's your own fault," Light told me, wiping his hair once more, "I mean, what did you expect? "

"You're right. I'm sorry."

I stared at him as he dried his hair. There was something lurking in my mind. I knew that the bells I heard were my body's way of telling me that my end was drawing near. I understood that, now. But if it was my end, was Kira—was Light—going to be the new ruler? I understood that that was Kira's angle. He wanted to be the ruler of the new world. In his mind, I had committed many sins for going against him. If he was God to this world, would he send me down into the pits of hell, for my sins?

I slowly took the towel off my head and went down a few of the stairs. His vision was blocked by the towel and as I crouched down, taking a hold of his foot gently, he gave out a sound of surprise.

"What are you doing?" he asked, the surprise and disgust prominent in his voice.

I looked up at him. "I thought I might help you out. You're busy wiping yourself off anyway."

"L-Look, it's fine, you don't have to do that!"

"I can give you a massage as well," I insisted. "It's the least I can do to atone for my sins. I'm actually pretty good."

Light looked away quickly. "Fine. Do what you want."

"All right."

I stared down at his foot and the towel draped over my hand. I ran my fingers along his heel and found the perfect position. I paused for a moment, and then dug my hands against the pressure point, causing Light to grunt. Probably a combination of surprise from my strength, and pain.

"Hey . . .!" he hissed.

"You'll get used to it," I informed him.

I continued with the massage, though not as forcefully. I stopped for a moment when I realized that water was dripping from my hair onto his foot. I ignored it and continued.

"Here." Light pressed a towel up to my hair, causing me a little bit of surprise. Though I didn't show it. "You're still soaked." He ran the towel across my head, wiping off some of the initial water. I still didn't show any of my emotion.

But when he withdrew the towel, I looked up at him, my lips parting slightly and my eyebrows raising just enough to show that I was surprised for his concern.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, glancing back down to the task at hand. I rubbed his foot with my towel, in order to dry it. Back and forth, up and down . . .

I didn't even blink. I simply concentrated on what I was to do. What I had to do. I couldn't stop . . . Everything was silent. There was just the ever so slight ruffle of my towel against his skin.

"It will be lonely, won't it?" I mumbled.

"Hmm?" Light straightened up slightly.

I looked up at him. Part of my hair fell down over my face, covering the right side. I could barely see through a parting with my left eye. There was a trace of a comforting smile on my face as I stared at my friend. My friend . . .

"You and I will be parting ways soon."

He stared at me, his eyes slightly wider than usual. This is what we were like. We barely showed emotion. Only we could see it. Only we could see what everyone else couldn't see. I knew he could see the sadness in my eyes, behind my clouded pupils. I could see the surprise and . . . almost fear in his. He saw the contented smile that played across my lips and I saw the urge for him to say something on his.

I gripped my towel and pressed it against his foot, but my gaze didn't leave his. We held each others' sight for what seemed like an eternity, the same expression relaying on our faces again and again, the same game being played over and over and over, just like how it started . . .

We were each others' equal. And yet, we were on opposite sides of the spectrum. Good and evil, I suppose. Different forms of power. One of us would come up way on the top, and the other at the deadbeat bottom. From this moment, I knew what the outcome would be.

Because together, we were just a God and his manservant.


End file.
